


DQ Delights

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dinner, Episode: s04e23 Living Witness, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror March, Mirror Universe, a bit on the fucked-up side, dark humour, eating is a highly sensual activity, everything is sexy to these two though, go figure..., or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Our dynamic duo is celebrating the last night aboard Voyager. The occasion calls for a celebration and a trip down memory lane.





	DQ Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/works) for putting [Mirror March](https://voyagermirrormarch.tumblr.com/) together. 
> 
> I wanted to go with something I hadn't done before. This is what happened.

 

The light is pleasantly low in their quarters, candles illuminating the dinner table.

“Mhhh,” Kathryn hums, “it just melts on your tongue.” She brings another fork of the pink meat to her lips. Chakotay watches her eyes close as she chews slowly and the obvious enjoyment playing on her features makes him shift in his seat.

“It’s almost as good as those marinated Malon,” he muses, cleaning off his plate.

“I don’t know. The Malon gave me heartburn. The Sikarian skewers, however…” she hums with the memory, “now _those_ were delectable. They had so much texture.”

“Well you _do_ really enjoy sinking your teeth into something,” he teases across the table and she raises an eyebrow at his not-so-subtle innuendo. After all, the proof of her biting-fetish is still rather fresh right under his jaw. 

“Just like you can’t deny how much you like anything that’s a bit messy.”

“Touché.” He shoots her the grin he knows makes her knees weak. “However, I do recall a few instances where you seemed to very much enjoy my preferences.”

“Oh, like that Kazon coulis?”

“It just looked so good on your skin.” He reaches down to adjust his pants. “Made your nipples taste even better.” He loves how his comment makes her eyes spark.

“Ready for the next course?” Ensign Kim interrupts.

Without sparing him a look, Kathryn just nods, and their plates are taken away to be replaced by their next dish.

Chakotay cuts a small piece and raises the bite to Kathryn. Her lips wrap seductively around his fork, sliding the morsel into her mouth, and he is overcome with the need to see something else sliding in and out between her soft lips. _Later_ , he promises himself.

“What do you think?” he asks, cutting off another piece.

“Very dense, but hearty. It reminds me of something…”

Chakotay takes a bite and chews carefully, allowing the flavors to develop on his tongue. He is not sure he is entirely in love with the aftertaste.

“A bit too much like Devore for me.” he finally concludes. “That dry-aged inspector was a little gamey.”

“I don’t know,” Kathryn muses, “I was quite fond of it. There is just something about a well-aged piece of meat…” She poignantly looks over Chakotay’s torso. He grins in response. This evening is very clearly heading in the right direction.

“I am more into the leaner cuts, I suppose. Like those braised and cubed Borg.”

Kathryn shakes her head. “Sometimes I really question your taste. The only upside to that dish was that Mari marrow Neelix served with it.”

Chakotay pushes the last bite of their entrée onto his fork.

“I still can’t believe you liked that consistency.”

“Speaking of,” Kathryn wipes her lips, “do you remember the Voth broth?”

Chakotay scrunches up his face at the memory.

“Why would you bring that up?”

“I am pretty sure it was the worst dish Neelix ever served. It was so…. frothy,” Kathryn says, shaking her head.

“The frothy Voth broth.” Chakotay snorts. “Really, you can’t beat the novelty of the Delta quadrant.”

They fall quiet for a moment and her dark gaze sends a shiver of anticipation down Chakotay’s spine. Neither of them pays attention as their plates are once more taken away to be replaced with a delicate dessert.

Finally, Kathryn reaches for her spoon.

“You know what I will be sad to never have again? Those Haakonian-wrapped Hirogen.”

Chakotay nods in agreement.

“This is also delicious.” Kathryn licks the last of the dessert off her spoon.

“We really saved the best for last,” Chakotay agrees, leaning back in his chair. “We should have known he’d be full of flavor”

“I am glad his southern-fried Ocampa were so good, they convinced us to keep him on board.”

Chakotay sighs with content and enjoys Kathryn’s foot seductively sliding up his calf. “And he turned out to be the perfect coming home meal. Who would have thought he’d make such delicious tartare, tri-tip, and tarte?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks as usual to BlackVelvet42 as well as Klugtiger for the betaing!
> 
> This was way too much fun to come up with. :)


End file.
